


You Better

by scatterthestars



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey first telling Ian he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about and had to write down. Hope you all enjoy it.

The cold wind stings his face as he walks on the sidewalk.  Freshly fallen snow crunches under his boots as the orangish glow of the street lights shine above him, illuminating the dark night.  Next to him, smoking a cigarette, Mickey doesn't say much.  They're almost back to his place; back to the warmth and comfort of crawling into his bed, and under blankets together.  That’s what he has to look forward to; to nights of falling asleep with Mickey in his arms, and having him there when he wakes up.  Ian has found it helps him sleep better knowing that Mickey is there next to him; like he’s a five year old kid that has that one stuffed animal that makes sleeping better.  Mickey is his stuffed animal that he’s finding he can’t sleep without. 

After years of it being nothing more than sex between them, of being limited to hooking-up in random places and going their separate ways after, it’s crazy for Ian to have their relationship become more than just the physical.  It’s become about all the other things they do together; about walking home after work; about sharing a cigarette; about being there for each other when the other needs them.  Of course, to say he’s in a relationship at all with Mickey is something Ian never thought he would have.  He never thought the words relationship and Mickey would ever be spoken in the same sentence by him, much less be the person to be in said relationship with Mickey.  But he loves that he’s that person that Mickey has opened up to; that he’s that person Mickey trusts enough to go into something totally new and different for him.  He relishes being that person for Mickey, because Mickey is that person for him.

"How was shaking your ass for old, overweight creepy fucks?"  Mickey asks as he holds out the cigarette.

Ian takes the cigarette when Mickey offers it; taking a long drag on it before giving it back.  The smoke warms his lungs before he blows it out.  "The same," he answers as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  "Although, tonight, some guy got brave and grabbed my ass."

"What's he look like?"  Mickey quickly says with a tough voice.

"You're not going to kick his ass, Mick," Ian chuckles.  He knows how protective Mickey has become of him lately. 

"Why not?"

"I don't need you always coming to my defense.  I can protect myself."

"I know that," Mickey says like he isn't stupid, blowing smoke out of his mouth.  "I've seen you throw a punch."

"Then why do you want to beat the crap out of some guy?  Because he grabbed my ass?"

"Because he touched what wasn't his," Mickey bites back with a slight edge to his voice.

Ian grins at the obvious jealousy Mickey is showing.  "Don't worry, Mickey," he tells him as he takes the cigarette from his lips.  "I'm all yours."

"You better be."  Mickey chuckles as he takes the cigarette back from Ian, bringing it up to his lips.

"Jealous you is incredibly hot," Ian teases as he playfully jabs Mickey in his ribs.

"Fuck off, Gallagher," Mickey replies with a barest hint of laughter to his voice.

Walking up the pathway when they reach his house, Ian is ready to crawl into his warm bed with Mickey and fall asleep for several hours.

"Hey," Mickey calls out.  "Wait up!"

Stopping on the bottom step and turning around, Ian finds Mickey stopped a couple feet back looking worried.  It confuses Ian.  He wonders what could make Mickey worried all of a sudden.  "What's wrong?" he asks with a concerned voice as he walks back to where Mickey stands.

Ian watches as Mickey opens his mouth to say something before closing it just as quickly.  He sees a play of emotions in Mickey's eyes as he fights with himself over what he has to say.  And for a few moments, Ian starts to worry that Mickey might have something terrible to tell him.  He fears that, maybe, he’s had enough; that he wants out, and that he can’t do this anymore.  Pulling in a deep breath, he hopes for the best, but expects the worst.

"I love you," Mickey quietly says just above a whisper, as if scared if he says it louder people will hear; people will know that Mickey Milkovich actually has a heart under that tough exterior.

Ian feels his heart stop.  That was the last thing he expected to hear Mickey tell him.  But it does explain the worried look in his eyes.

Ian fights the grin that wants to spread across his face.  He's waited what seems like forever to have those words spoken by Mickey to him.  To finally hear it said out loud is like breathing for the first time after holding his breath for the longest time; it makes his chest hurt with how much he needed it, but it makes him feel that much more alive.

The space between them suddenly becomes filled with a quietness as Ian sees an uncertainty cross Mickey’s eyes as he waits for some sort of reply from him.  He sees as Mickey gets more and more terrified with each passing second when he doesn’t tell him anything; looking like he made a mistake in saying what he said.  "You better," Ian finally replies, smirking when Mickey gives him a crazy look.

"That's it?  I tell you I love you, and that's your fucking response?"  Mickey glares, looking equally upset and afraid.

Ian knows it must be difficult for Mickey to lay himself bare like that; to express something he's probably said less than a handful of times before.  The look on his face says he's not sure what to do now; he's unsure if that was the right thing to say.  If it was a mistake that he wishes he could take back.  But Ian wants to show him that it was the perfect thing to say.

Closing the space between Mickey and him, grabbing behind his head, Ian pulls him in for a frantic, rough kiss.  Hungrily kissing Mickey, parting his lips with his tongue, delving his tongue into his mouth, Ian tastes the cigarette they just shared.  He deeply moans into Mickey's mouth when he massages their tongues together.  Feeling Mickey grab at his hips, Ian goes when he pulls him closer.  Bodies pressed close, sharing a comforting warmth in the cold of the night, he lets out a deep groan when Mickey runs his hand up his side and grabs at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.  Ian is unsure of how long they stand on that pathway sharing that kiss, but he couldn’t care.  It’s better than any kiss he’s ever shared with Mickey so far.  It’s filled with an equal mixture of passion and desire.  Into that kiss, he pours everything he feels for Mickey.

"You know I love you, Mick," Ian mumbles against Mickey's lips after he breaks the kiss to breathe, smile spreading across his face.  "I love you."

"Good.  You better."  Mickey chuckles as he playfully shoves Ian.


End file.
